Tales of the Gates
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: We are the four. The followers of our Gatekeeper. These are our stories.


**Vader: Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?**

**Palpatine: It seems in your anger you killed her.**

**Vader: DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!**

**xxx**

She used to live in a large house in Rice Country. A couple from the nobility adopted her from an orphanage. At first things were great, she was no longer hungry, she had so many toys. Things were, in a word, peachy. Then she started getting saddled with red tape. She couldn't play with the _commoners_ any more. She had to look _respectable_. For her it was hell! She was expected not to speak until spoken to, not to voice her opinion. Then the dates began. If she wasn't in hell before she sure was then. Apparently, the only reason they took her in was to set up an arraigned marriage with another rich family. Increase ties and insure their financial future. Well, Tayuya was a stubborn person, sure as hell wasn't going to let them have their way and did all she could to make sure every attempt to marry her off failed. She swore, ranted, insulted, did everything she had to. The couple grew so frustrated with her that they started locking her in her room with no food when she refused to cooperate. _To hell with them!_ she thought._ I never asked to have them come and get me._ But it was that time, in that room that she learned of her unique talents.

Tayuya had always loved music, ever since she was a little girl. The flute was her favorite out of any instrument and her adoptive mother bought her one when she turned seven and taught her to play. Those long nights in solitary gave her plenty of time to practice. Her discovery actually happened by accident. Her adoptive father came in the room while she was playing to tell her he'd set up another date for her.

"Screw you." She muttered to him and began playing louder and stronger. He move to slap her but instead he paused and she saw him tense up and hold his ears as though she were playing badly. She growled and played letting her anger flow through her music and it seemed to make him even weaker. He began to writhe and scream like she was hurting him and she began to realize he wasn't acting. Her music was actually causing him pain. My anger turned to a sadistic satisfaction and she decided to pay him back for the beating she'd recieved with a two hour long performance. When he finally came to, he left her alone. She was still confined to her room but things were never the same.

Then he came. Her future sensei. It was winter around that time. She saw him approach from her window. He was a boy younger than her, dressed in a long coat and hood that protected him from the snow. He paused at the gates and glanced up at her window. She could feel something, she now knew was his chakra radiating from him keeping him warm. He then entered the house. She could hear the conversation from downstairs. She didn't understand everything as she ddid now, but apparently her adoptive father wanted her gone and approached the nearby sound village. After telling them about her abilities they agreed to send someone to assess her powers. The man she came to know as her sensei was the man they sent. When he entered her room, she was at the window watching the snow fall. The two seemed nervous around the boy.

She, however, was unimpressed. "Get the fuck outta my room, shitters." Tayuya growled turning and sizing the new guy up. She'd been right. He was just a kid maybe about eight. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a long ebony coat. He kept his hood up so his face was invisible to her.

"Tayuya! Be respectful! This man has travelled a long way to-"

"It's fine." The boy said quietly before glancing at them. "Leave us." The two looked at each other and vanished down the hall. He closed the door behind him and took down his cloak giving her her first good look at his face. The first thing she noticed were his deep blue eyes, then his spiky gold hair and the three odd birthmarks on his cheeks giving him a fox like appearance. He looked her over for a bit before speaking in that same calm tone. "Hello Tayuya Akado."

"It's Tayuya asshole. And who the fuck are you?" She crossed her arms.

"At the moment my name is irrelevant. I've been sent by my master to make you an offer." He approached her slowly. "I've heard you're quite the flutist."

"Yeah, so what?" She asked not certain what he wanted.

He reached in his pocket and produced a beautiful silver flute and tossed it to her. "Would you play something for me? Anything will do."

Tayuya was in shock. She hadn't been allowed a flute since the day her music hurt her stepfather. Slowly, she put it to her lips and began to play the Great Guardian, her favorite of all the musical pieces she knew. He closed his eyes as she played and did not move until she had finished. Then lightly he clapped his hands. "Beautiful. You certainly have a gift." Tayuya was surprised finding herself fighting both a blush and a smile at the compliment and he continued. "Tell me Have you heard of Otoga, Tayuya?" He asked softly as he walked past her towards the window.

I snorted. "What dumbass hasn't?"

He smiled slightly. "I would like the opportunity to offer you a home there." She stared at him in awe. Not only had she been given a new flute but now this stranger was asking her to join a village of excessively powerful ninja? "Provided you're interested."

"Fuck yeah! Anything's better than this hellhole!" She shouted.

He turned around again that same pleasant smile on his face. "I'm glad you see it that way Tayuya. I really am. Unfortunatly we won't be heading directly back to Otoga as I have other matters that need attending to. So, please pack your things, including a change of clothes and whatever you wish to bring with you. I'll wait for you by the door."

And that was how it began. How her life was changed forever, even if she didn't know it.

**xxx**

**Keep kicking ass guys.**


End file.
